Midnight Ride
by NoteEmmy
Summary: Mana wants to get away from it all. Varon has been trying for years. An awry spell has the answer.


The magic had always seemed to be strong with her at night. When the moon was at its fullest and highest in the cold Egyptian sky, that's when Mana felt she was really in tune with her powers. The sparks loosed from her fingertips instead of just the end of her wand and incantations came to her mind instead of having to be double checked out of a book. She loved the night time.

She'd been called unusual by that stretch. Most magicians she'd known said their strength came from the warmth of the sun. Of being so close in touch with Ra's own divine powers. Maybe she was just used to sneaking out at night to practice that now it felt second hand. It felt right.

Tonight was like most other nights. She'd crept out of the palace and over its walls deep into the night and once she was sure everyone was slumbering quietly. The young magician sought out the place she felt the safest and the best place to do some spells. Away from people, away from things that could get broken, away from it all. Just her and her wand and her own proof of power. Her own strengths.

Mana had decided to try a much different spell tonight. Now that the thought of war was donning on her much beloved country and things were spinning out of her control- it wasn't that she'd come out with the intention of running. But magic often amplified what the heart's will was. And right then, instead of being a woman, being an apprentice, being a magician; she was just a small and scared girl.

And she wanted to be away from all of this.

Thousands of years in a much different period and a much different stretch of land, a very lone stranger was whisking himself down a long stretch of road. It was empty and desolate, just how he liked his landscapes. It helped him think, though sometimes he just wondered if he was being hypnotized by the road. He rarely got anything out of these ventures except sickness.

That was what he got for riding around in the cold of night without any protection, pushing his motorcycle as fast as it would go. He only felt in touch with himself when he was on his bike, only when the moon was shining down and illuminating the long path ahead.

Varon had little to do with himself after his organization had been disbanded. Chasing after the woman of his dreams had proved pointless. Keeping up with his friends had seemed hard to do. Now that everything was set "right" he found himself wondering where he was supposed to be. And that was why he rode. When he was on his bike he didn't have to think about anything at all. That was the way he liked it.

With a tap of her wand and a shaky beat of her heart, Mana felt herself pulled into a space she knew was wrong. She felt herself being dragged away. She hadn't really wanted to run but now that the magics were already sprinting through her veins it was too late to stop.

Varon had little time to react as one second the road was empty and then the next there was a flash of light and a young girl standing in the middle of the road. He screeched to a halt but it wasn't enough, having to slide his bike to the side to avoid hitting her head on. The metals screeched against the blacktop as velocity continued dragging him. Once he was able to get to a complete stop he rolled out from underneath his bike and stood up.

His hands brushed the pebbles and debris from his jacket before turning an angry glare, raising his goggles. "Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He wasn't angry that he'd nearly been hurt. He was angry that his bike had taken the beating for him.

She clutched her wand with a squeak. "I'm really sorry!"

Whatever she was speaking, it wasn't something he understood. Great. A foreigner no less. Just traveling along the road in the middle of the night. …had she been traveling? He was sure he'd seen her come out of nowhere. But he'd had enough magic bullshit to deal with for the rest of his miserable life. He really hoped she had nothing to do with that nonsense.

She was kind of… cute, after all. "I can't understand you." He stated plainly, raising his shoulders and hands in a shrug.

Mana realized she didn't understand him either now that she was done apologizing and could see that he wasn't wounded. She was sure she could rig a spell to get passed the barrier of language they were faced with but she already felt weak enough from such a powerful spell. Instead she stepped around him and crouched to the strange thing he'd nearly hit her with.

Varon watched with a renewed interest, crossing his arms. "You like that?" He wasn't sure she would. She'd nearly been killed with it after all. She poked at it before running her hand over the side in a soft amazement that really caught him. He stepped closer after that, crouching next to her. "Motorcycle." He said, trying to see if she could even speak.

Her green eyes lifted to his. "Mhaw-" The word was too complicated to form in her mouth. She wanted him to say it again so she could rehear it.

He smiled a little. "Bike." Easier.

"Bike." Easier indeed and she repeated it with an exotic lilt.

Varon reached to grab to handlebars before standing and lifting his bike off the ground. The old machine was a little bruised but fine. She was a good motorcycle. She'd served him well. He revved it up, getting a scared (or was it excited? sometimes he couldn't tell) squeal out of the mysterious girl standing next to him. Her eyes had definitely lit up, at least.

Swinging his leg over it he motioned for her to get closer. "C'mon. Wanna go for a ride?" He asked despite knowing she couldn't understand him.

The gesture was easy enough to understand, though. Atem had used it tons of times to get her to ride with him. She smiled wide before mirroring his movements to get her leg over the seat and settled onto it, wedging her wand between her legs for now. The vibrations were weird. This thing was truly odd. Her hands went to his shoulders.

He reached back, grabbing her hands so that he could put them around her waist. He smirked a little at how her face reddened and she pursed her lips. "It's safer that way." He assured in a gentle tone. After saying so he flipped his goggles back down and his hands went to the handles again before revving the machine louder.

"Ready?" Asking out of habit.

"Aa!" An excited answer, as if she'd almost understood him and held closer, ready to go.

He kicked off, the bike roaring with about as much excitement as the strange night girl holding tight to him all of a sudden, laughing letting the wind hit her face. It really felt like she was getting away after all. Just for now. Just for tonight. She made a quiet promise to the stars to go back in the morning right before laying her head against his shoulder. Varon smiled for the first time after everything had ended, eyes going to the stars in quiet thanks.


End file.
